Cirque du Freak Chapter 7
In this chapter we see how Darren manages to stay over at Steve's where they play games and look at comics. Then when it is the right time they leave to go to the freak show which is on the other side of town. While walking there they tell ghost stories and as they arrive they doubt about being at the right place but they go in regardless. Synopsis The freak show is the following Saturday, so Darren tells his parents, that he is going to stay over at Steve's place. Due to his anticipation for the show, he has become quite grumpy and his mother is glad to see him go. His sister knows he is going to the freak show. And he promises to bring her back a souvenir. His dad then drops him off at Steve's. When he rings the bell with a secret code, Steve is immediately there, to pull him inside. They start playing a war game, pretending to be soldiers. This wakes up Steve's mom, who asks Darren if he wants something to drink or eat. We then learn that Steve and his mother have a very bad relationship. And Steve explains they don't have to worry about her, for she is going out that evening. They then go upstairs to look at some horror comics and start discussing vampires and werewolves. Steve knows a lot about them, having seen many movies and read many books about these subjects. Darren wonders if a vampire can come back as a ghost and Steve tells him probably not. Later they discuss the Cirque du Freak and Steve tells him that the wolf man is most likely not a werewolf. But when Darren asks about the snake boy, Steve stops him and starts talking about the freak shows of the past. They leave Steve's house after nine o'clock, in order to make it in time. Because the freak show is held on the other side of town. And they have to walk since they don't have money for a cab. Steve tells ghost stories as they walk but he sometimes forgets certain bits. Then they have to run the last half-kilometer in order to make it in time. The venue whare the freak show is held, is an old theater. Steve once told him, it was shut down because a boy fell from the balcony, and died. It might therefore be haunted. It's deserted making them wonder if they are in the right place. Because there aren't any cars or a line. Doubts then set in and they wonder; if the police might have come and shut it down or if there is, even a show tonight. But overcoming their fears and doubts the go into the theater, which's entrance, kind of looks like the mouth of a giant. Characters in Order of Appearance *Darren Shan *Angela Shan *Dermot Shan *Steve Leonard (first mentioned, then appears) *Cirque du Freak (mentioned) *Annie Shan *Vincent Price (mentioned) *Dracula (mentioned) *Mrs. Leonard *Wolf Man (mentioned) *Evra Von (mentioned as the Snake Boy) *Stephen King (mentioned) Navigation Category:Chapters Category:Saga of Darren Shan Chapters Category:Cirque Du Freak Chapters